Preferences
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: A cryo-pod accident leaves Lance in unusual situation. Established Klance. COMPLETE.
1. The Accident

**I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This story is longer than the previous ones, but I still wasn't used to the characters when I wrote this. However, I feel that maybe some readers will like it.**

Chapter One\- The Accident

Lance grimaced as he carefully entered the infirmary and headed for a cryopod. He had dislocated his shoulder and broke a bone in his right forearm due to a misstep during a training exercise and without his armor to boot. Fortunately, the pods could repair the damage far quicker than it would take back on Earth. _My injuries will be gone in no time,_ he thought as he programmed a pod and entered it. The door came up with a hiss and Lance was soon asleep.

Several vargas later, the door hissed as it disappeared and mist billowed into the room. Lance opened his eyes and blinked several times as he stepped out and gingerly moved his arm: No pain at all; he was good as new. _Man, I love those pods,_ he thought as he left the infirmary and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. As he walked, he became aware that he felt as if his clothes were either too tight, a bit big, or a bit loose. In fact, he felt like his pants were about to slip down to his ankles. He hitched them back up, but they started to slip again. _What the quiznack? Did I lose weight while in the pod? I think I have a smaller pair in my room. I'll change pants before eating._ He changed destinations and headed for his room.

He entered, removed his pants and froze. He stared down at his chest and noticed for the first time, the reason why his shirt was tight and the jacket a bit big: He…had…breasts! His shoulders were even slimmer which was why the sleeves went down to conceal all but the fingers. He turned to the mirror and stared at the blue-eyed brunette girl that looked back at him. The eyes were a bit wider and the blue was a bit brighter. The facial features were softer and feminine. He shed his jacket to see slender arms and small hands that ended in long fingers.

The body was also slender and had a curved waist that led to a taut stomach and shapely legs with small feet. A hand went to the hair to find it was a deeper brown and ended just above the waist. _I also got shorter, but how did I become a girl? Was it…the pod? I think I better double-check it. But, first…I need smaller pants, shorter jacket, smaller shoes, and a bigger shirt._

Lance stuck her head out the door and looked around. No one around: Perfect. She stepped out and quickly headed to the infirmary. She entered and strode over to the pod she used. She examined the controls and found it was calibrated right and then reasoned that, using her left hand, she possibly pushed a few wrong buttons and while the pod healed her injuries, it switched her gender too. She looked over the buttons, but wasn't sure if pushing the same buttons would reverse the change. _I would be better off asking for help. I don't want to make things worse._

"Hey, Lady! Where did you come from?" a voice called.

Lance whirled around to see her boyfriend, Keith, there looking at her suspiciously. "Keith," she said in a higher voice. "It's me, Lance. I accidentally programmed the pod wrong and I ended up a girl."

Keith took a step back before moving forward slowly looking at the girl who was at least two or three inches shorter than him. He tilted her head up and stared into bright blue eyes; eyes that were quite familiar. "It is you. Were you trying to program the pod to reverse the change?"

"I'm not sure if pushing the same buttons will do the trick. I was thinking of asking for expert opinion."

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Let's find Coran, Pidge, and Hunk." He put an arm around Lance's shoulders and led her out of the room.

Lance's body still felt strange to her as they looked for the Altean advisor and the two Paladins. It made sense: She had only been a girl for a varga after leaving the pod. _I'm cute, but I'd rather be my normal guy self and the sooner, the better._

Keith glanced sideways at his…girlfriend now. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. He wouldn't mind having Lance as a girl for a little while. He could play with her hair, caress her body, or simply talk with her and enjoy her voice. Their first place to search was the bridge and to Lance's embarrassment, everyone was there. She quickly squashed that feeling; she had no reason to feel that way since she hadn't done this on purpose.

Coran was the first to notice them. "Oh, number four, hello there! And who is this young lady? Where did she come from?"

"Uh, this is Lance. There was an accident with the cryopod."

"Accident?" Allura repeated.

"I injured my right arm and was using my left to program it and I must have pushed a few wrong buttons," Lance said. She saw Hunk and Pidge smother amused grins while Shiro was deadpanned. Allura and Coran were sympathetic; a reaction Lance greatly appreciated.

Pidge gave a throat-clearing cough. "I'm sure Coran, Hunk, and I can figure out went wrong and how to reverse it. How about first showing us which buttons you pushed?"

"Yeah, sure." Lance led the three of them and Keith back to the infirmary and right up to the faulty pod. She regarded the panel for a moment and then lifted her left hand in order to make sure she recalled the sequence she used. "Let's see…I hit this one first and then this one, this one, that one, and that one."

Pidge made notes on her tablet to keep the sequence handy while Coran studied the panel and Hunk looked the pod itself over. Coran looked at the panel, then Pidge's tablet, and back to the panel before looking at Lance.

"Well, number three…or should I call you number four now?" he said, noticing Keith was taller.

"Lance will be fine for now," she said.

"Well, it seems that with the last three buttons, you ended up pushing the button to the right of it at the same time."

"Oh, great. My fat fingers caused this." She glared at her hand and realized her fingers were slender as they were long now. _Well, they __**were**__ fat,_ she thought. Out loud she said, "Okay, well shall we plug in the sequence to change me back?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Coran said. "The pods are meant to heal not change someone's physical state. It'll take some time to build and add the necessary hardware and programing the proper sequence." He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry but you'll have to be a woman until we get it sorted out."

_ Yes!_ Keith silently cheered while Lance thought, _Oh…great._


	2. Quality Time

Chapter Two\- Quality Time

"Great," Lance grumbled as she and Keith left. "I have to wait for hardware and programming to change back."

"It could have been worse," Keith reasoned. "You could have ended up a woman permanently."

"Yeah, you got a point." She sighed. "I'm going to visit Blue." She headed down to her lion's hangar. The particle barrier was up and Lance put her hand on it. "Hey, girl. It's me, Lance. I accidentally programmed the cryopod wrong and I'm a girl until the right hardware and programming is added."

Blue's eyes glowed and the barrier vanished. Blue leaned down and opened her mouth to allow her Paladin inside. Once Lance was seated, she heard Blue in her head. _You're cuter than before, Sharpshooter._

_Yeah, I know, but it still feels weird._

_ I can imagine. But at least it's temporary. By the way, what does Keith think of this?_

Lance blinked. _I don't know. He's been supportive but hasn't said anything about my looks._

_ Don't you think you should ask? You've got to be curious about it._

_ I am, a little bit. I'll ask him, but first a small nap._

_ Of course. Go ahead._ Blue purred to her Paladin and she fell asleep to that sound. Lance woke up a varga later, feeling refreshed and a little better about being a temporary woman. She left the hangar and stopped by her room to take a second look at herself. She tilted her head and smiled. _Damn, I'm actually quite pretty. Is this what Keith thinks? I need to ask him and I believe I know where he is._

Keith moved his bayard through the air with accuracy and precision as it sliced through a gladiator robot. He spun quickly and thrusted it into another robot before slashing across two more at the same time. The exercise was over and Keith sat on the bench, grabbing a towel and drying his face. His thoughts drifted to Lance and he lowered the towel.

He had always thought Lance was cute and the brunette was aware of his good looks. His charm was what most attracted Keith and the more time they spent together both as friends and team mates, the more Keith realized he loved Lance. It was a wonderful quintant when Lance said he loved Keith and Keith, in turn, admitted his love. Their first kiss had likewise been wonderful. _I still find Lance cute right now; beautiful really. I'd like to tell her, but she's with her lion right now._

The door opened making Keith look up and stare in surprise. Lance had walked in, looked around, spotted Keith, and headed toward him. "Hey, Mullet. Can we talk?" she asked, flashing her trademark grin that was still attractive despite the different gender.

"Sure. My room?" he suggested.

"Okay." They left the training deck and as they headed for Keith's room, Lance kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. _Maybe it's my female hormones, but Keith looks even cuter than normal._

"So Lance, what did you want to talk about?" Keith asked once in his room and on the bed.

"I was talking to Blue and she brought up a question that I am curious about the answer to. Keith…what do you think of this? About me as a woman that is."

Keith blinked. "Well, obviously I think I like you better as a guy. I do find you beautiful right now."

"I suspected that you did. That's okay, though. I find you even cuter right now, most likely due to my new hormones."

Keith grinned. "So, we're more attractive to each other than before. This could bring us closer together."

Lance laughed a little. "I don't doubt that." She fingered a little of Keith's hair before moving closer and running her fingers over his hair like she usually did. Keith put a hand on Lance's cheek and slid it back to brush back some of her hair off her shoulder. Lance shifted around so that she was behind Keith and then started massaging and kneading his shoulders. Keith hummed as the fingers pushed and dug into his skin. "Oh, Lance. You always know how to relax me," he said.

"Well, I've found that you're always so tense after training and you need your muscles to relax. Plus, I enjoy doing this." She worked her fingers over the spots by the back of his neck and felt the muscles loosen as well as hearing Keith sigh in relief. "That better, baby?" she asked.

"A lot. Thanks, sweetheart.'

"Not a problem." Keith turned to face her before pulling her forward and giving her a kiss. He felt her arms go around his neck while his arms rested on her back. One hand trailed down to her waist and it stuck him how very different Lance's body was at this moment in time. They parted and he looked into bright blue eyes that were alight with interest.

"Go ahead, Mullet. Just don't take your pants off."

Keith smiled shyly as he slid off the jacket and the lifted up the shirt, leaving Lance naked from the waist up. He ran his hands over her arms, up to her shoulders, and then down to her breasts. He put a hand under one, his fingers moving over the sides. "So smooth and soft," he said softly.

"And a bit heavy," Lance interjected. "But I kind of like how you're handling them."

"You mean they feel a bit lighter with me supporting them."

"Oh, yes. Absolutely." She shivered slightly as Keith ran a finger between her breasts and down to her stomach. "I'm okay," she said reassuringly at Keith's concerned look. "I think that's a sensitive area."

Keith nodded thoughtfully before removing Lance's shoes and socks before pulling her to her feet and removing her pants. He gentled pushed down on her shoulders to make her sit again. He ran a hand up and down one leg, delighting in the feel of it.

Lance also enjoyed the feel of her leg being rubbed and tucked them up so that Keith had easier access to them and her feet. He needed no urging. He felt her lower legs, her ankles, and along the tops of her feet. He took one foot in his hands and gently massaged the sole of it. She moaned softly and then started to giggle and move her feet away from him by sitting on them.

Keith removed his jacket, shirt, and gloves before pushing Lance onto her back and started caressing her arms. She smiled back, raised her hands, and moved her fingers in circles on his chest. She then ran her fingers down his chest to his stomach, causing him to shiver slightly. "Hmm, it seems you're sensitive in that area, too."

"It wasn't in our previous encounters," he protested.

"Perhaps it is because we're not the same gender right now."

"Perhaps so." Keith moved to one side of Lance and pulled her close to him. She snuggled up against him, her chest to his and she felt his arms encircle her as they dozed off.


	3. Training Time

Chapter Three\- Training Time

Keith and Lance entered the training deck, their bayards inactive and by their sides. "You're sure about this?" Keith asked.

"Of course I am. Look, I've been a woman for twenty-four vargas now and they're still working on putting together the hardware and haven't come up with a sequence yet. Who know how long I'll be a woman? I'm comfortable enough to train and see? My armor altered itself to fit my new form." She spread her arms out and turned slowly to prove her point.

"Okay. So, we train with our bayards and then a little hand-to-hand training."

"Uh-huh. So, let's start. Begin level one." The deck flared to life and two robots appeared. Lance activated her bayard and got a surprise: It felt a little heavier than before. _Oh, quiznack. I lost some upper body strength in addition to some height._ She hefted her weapon and fired at her opponent, blowing a hole in it while Keith slashed at his opponent.

The bayard training continued but Lance was having trouble keeping her weapon up. By the time they finished with fighting four opponents each, Lance leaned against her bayard breathing hard. "You okay, Lance?" Keith asked.

"Yeah," she panted. "I just…don't have the same…strength in my arms…like I used to."

"Well, let's take a break and move on to the hand-to-hand." Keith deactivated his bayard and sat on the bench with his weapon, Lance copying his actions. They rested for several doboshes before moving back onto the deck and striking defensive positons. They circled one another and Keith admired the graceful way Lance was moving and attributed it to her female form. _I would like to be able to move like that,_ he thought before launching himself at his girlfriend.

Lance quickly side stepped his charge and swung a punch that struck Keith on the cheek who shook it off almost immediately. _She's definitely lost some strength. She's gotten a little weaker._ He turned and blocked the next punch Lance threw. She kept punching with rapid speed, but Keith blocked them with little difficulty. Lance threw another punch and Keith used a thrusting block that sent Lance sliding backwards across the deck, yet she maintained her footing. Keith charged and struck her in the gut before she could recover from the thrust.

Lance gasped from the force of Keith's punch and she doubled over giving him the chance to deliver a chop to the back of her neck. She rolled onto her back and saw Keith off his hand. She took it and swept a foot to knock him down on his rear. She was still holding his hand and Keith pulled her toward him, bringing her on top of him. "Nice move, Lance," he commented.

"Thanks." She stood up and backed away as Keith got to his feet. He swung his leg up to kick Lance but she dodged the attack. He tried a roundhouse kick, but Lance ducked, grabbed the leg, and lifted it to send Keith to the floor again. She laughed as she backed away. _I lost some upper body strength, but I gained more speed. Not bad._

"You're definitely comfortable as a woman and you're faster," Keith said, getting to his feet.

"I noticed. You're gonna have to step up your game," Lance taunted as she poised herself.

"Trust me: I will." Keith charged once again, a clenched fist up at chest height. Lance made to move sideways when Keith moved to her right, seized her arm, and pinned it behind her back. She grinned at the tactic: That was very good. She struggled to break his grip, but it was no good. She kicked backwards at her boyfriend's leg and while it didn't hurt, it did loosen his grip. She broke it, spun around, dropped low, and leg swept Keith down again.

"It seems I've got more leg strength," she commented, dropping beside Keith and positioning her upper body above his.

"I noticed that. There's more power in your legs than your arms." Keith then grabbed Lance's arms and pushed her over and onto her back, his body on top of hers. Lance responded by coiling up her legs, planting them on Keith's abdomen, pushing upward. Keith flew backwards, landed on his back, and slid across the deck. He got up and strode over to Lance who was on her feet, grinning. He enfolded her in his arms, leaned down, and kissed her. Lance put her arms around his neck while his went to her waist as they deepened the kiss. _I guess training's over,_ Lance thought as they kissed. She felt her love for Keith intensify and mused on whether she should talk to Pidge about adding a sequence to allow her to be a woman whenever she wanted. She enjoyed having Keith explore her body, their kisses seemed more passionate and she just discovered she had strong legs and faster speed.

They parted and Lance gazed into Keith's violet eyes and saw intense love in their depths. _Wow. His love for me has gotten stronger, too._

"Lance, this training session has been great. Your last move makes up for your weakness."

"What weakness?" she asked, feeling a bit put out by how he said that.

"Well, the fact that your upper body strength is not what it used to be."

"And you think I'm weak because of that!?" she demanded, getting angry. She tried to pull away, but Keith kept his hands around her waist. "Allura's a woman and she's not weak! I'm a woman temporarily, but I'm not weak either!" She tried to pull back and this time she succeeded. She shot him a glare before stalking out of the deck, grabbing her bayard on the way out.

She stormed to the infirmary and glared at the pod that caused this. Her angry face was reflected in the pod's surface. The anger melted away and a stunned face was reflected now. _Whoa, I looked scary just now. Still, Keith shouldn't have said that. He infuriates me sometimes and yet I love him- a lot._

She heard footsteps approach, but she didn't turn. A hand landed on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Lance," said Keith softly and sounding contrite. "I was out of line saying that. Of course, you're not weak. I just don't know how it feels to be female."

"Oh, Keith," she sighed, turning around and hugging him, noticing he had taken off his armor. "I shouldn't have taken it personally. It's just I'm comfortable like this and don't want to think about any downsides. I love you, Keith. A lot."

"I love you a lot too. I didn't think it was possible to love you even more, but it is."

"I thought as much myself." Lance started kissing Keith on the lips and then down to his neck. He moaned and hummed in pleasure as Lance maneuvered him so he was leaning against the front of the pod. "Lance, being a girl has made you so loving and passionate," he breathed.

"Yes, it has." Lance reached out and pushed a button, causing the front of the pod to disappear and Keith toppled into it. The door appeared and Keith saw a mischievous smile on Lance's face. "Lance, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Take a guess," she chuckled as she pushed buttons on the panel.

Keith pounded on the door, "Lance, open this pod at-," Keith's eyes drooped and then closed as he fell asleep.


	4. Tricked

Chapter Four\- Tricked

The pod hissed open two vargas later and Keith's first thought was, _I'm going to kill her._ Keith knew full well what Lance had done: She change him into a woman too. _She's either in my room or her room. I'll try my room first._ She stepped out of the pod and almost lost her pants. She pulled them up and kept a hold on them as she headed to her room; she needed better fitting clothes so if Lance wasn't there she could at least change clothes before finding her girlfriend.

She stepped inside to find Lance out of her armor and sitting cross-legged on the bed with a satisfied smile. Her eyes looked Keith up and down and her smile grew. "You're quite attractive, Keith."

"Lance, why did you do this?" Keith demanded, her voice little higher than Lance's. "Is this about the comment I made about your weakness? I already apologized for that."

"A very small part, yes. The majority was when you said you didn't know how it feels to be female. I was also curious about how you would look."

Keith turned to her mirror to see herself. She hadn't lost any height, but her body was as slender as Lance's. Her eyes were wider but the color hadn't changed. Her hair was a darker black and feel just past mid-back. Her face was feminine with high cheekbones and full lips. _Lance is right: I __am__ attractive._

Keith dug through her closet and found a smaller size pants, boots, and gloves. Her shirt still fit; she just couldn't tuck it in. "So, I have to wait to change back like you now."

"That's right." She batted her eyes at her girlfriend. "I understand that you're mad at me, but do you hate me now?"

Keith sighed. "I don't hate you, Lance. I could never hate you. This situation is only temporary. I still love you. You're known for occasionally pulling pranks and that's a part of you I like, but not love."

"I'm happy to hear that. I still love you too. Besides, now we can have some real quality time. Yesterday wouldn't have been right. There's no telling how long it'll take to fix this, but if it took long enough, I could have been…pregnant." Lance shuddered at the thought.

Keith shuddered too. "Yeah, I'm not ready to be a parent." She sat beside Lance.

"Me either." Lance slid off her jacket before reaching over and sliding off Keith's jacket. She lifted off Keith's shirt and admired Keith's exposed body before running her fingers over one of her breasts. _She was right: It is soft and smooth. And probably just as heavy._ She moved over to the other breast.

"Hey, don't keep all the fun to yourself," Keith said before pulling off Lance's shirt and pressing their chests together. "This feels good, surprisingly."

"Yeah, it does." Lance, her arms pinned down by Keith's own, ran her hands along Keith's concealed thighs. Keith slid her arms up and draped them around Lance's waist. Her hands rubbed the waist, then up the sides of her body, and ended by cupping both breasts. Keith smiled at exploring Lance's body again and felt her remaining anger at Lance changing her fade. "Lance, I'm actually happy now that you tricked me."

"You are?"

"I am. I kind of like how I look and it's not so bad being female." She leaned forward and added, "I wouldn't mind being a woman every once in a while."

"You too? I was thinking the same thing at the end of our training session earlier."

Keith giggled in delight. "We think a lot alike, don't we?"

Lance giggled too. "True, baby. In fact, I would love to explore your body after I change back."

"Sounds fair as I did it with you. I'll wait to change back to give you your chance."

"Deal." Lance pushed Keith back onto her bed and straddled her waist. "But, for now, let's explore each other as women."

Lance looked at the control panel and then at Pidge. "So you added two gender sequences. One for female and one for male?"

"Right and I made it easy. For female, I put in this sequence," she pointed at the numbers. "and for male, you reverse the sequence."

"Okay and why did you put in a female sequence?"

Pidge gave her a sly look. "You can't tell me you and Keith didn't enjoy your time as women."

Lance blushed as she recalled the past movement. Keith had come out of her room with Lance after their first exploration as women. It was obvious that Keith couldn't hide in her room until the solution was made. They entered the bridge and explained to the Paladins, Allura, and Coran about Lance tricking Keith and Keith assuring them that she wasn't mad and accepted that she had to wait same as Lance. The Blue Paladin had been anxious for the hardware and programming to be added for when they were, Lance would be male again and have a chance to explore Keith the way she did with Lance.

"All right," Lance conceded. "We did enjoy it."

"I knew it," Pidge said with a grin. "That's why I made a code for someone to be female and then reverse the code to undo the switch. Allura and I could even change to male if we want."

Lance smiled at the thought before saying, "So, what's the code again?"

Keith was napping when a shadow fell over her. She blinked blearily before looking up and sitting up, wide awake: Lance was standing there and as a guy again! "The programming's done. Great! It's been a long movement."

"Oh, it sure has," Lance agreed. He leaned forward and cupped Keith's chin. "And as per our deal, I get to explore you as a guy."

"I guess this is your only chance, right?" Keith said as she slid over and started removing her clothes.

"Actually…no."

"No?" She paused in her undressing.

"Pidge figured out that we enjoyed being women so she first put in a code for female and then reversed the code for male."

Keith shook her head. "Hard to keep anything secret from her."

"Yeah. She was the first to figure out we loved each other. She also let us tell the others when we were ready."

Keith slipped off her pants before laying back to let Lance choose how to start. Lance sat by her feet and started to run his hands over the tops of them before moving up to the ankles, the lower legs, and the thighs. Keith hummed in pleasure which was stifled when Lance kissed her lips. "You are a lovely woman, Keith."

"Really? I thought you were prettier."

"Perhaps. I think we can agree that we were both pretty women and we'll be able to be women whenever we want."

Keith sighed in agreement as Lance ran his hands over her breasts and then up to her hair. She was enjoying this exploration as much as their exploration as women earlier in the movement and looked forward to the next time they were women together.

The End

**I know, kind of lame right? The next Voltron story which will be later will be better as by then I had gotten more familiar with the characters.**


End file.
